<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you angry or sad? by hurtcomfort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725590">Are you angry or sad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort'>hurtcomfort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Fennec Shand Friendship, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune Friendship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt Din Djarin, POV Boba Fett, POV Din Djarin, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Boba Fett, Protective Cara Dune, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Fennec Shand, Soft Boba Fett, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, boba being a dad to Din, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Din gives Grogu to Luke he’s upset and he blows up at Boba Fett, who offers the only thing that he can. Comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Boba Fett, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin &amp; Fennec Shand, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters </p><p>Sorry I’m doing so many post-season 2 fics, I just love writing them!</p><p>P.S this is not a ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din was walking back to the ship, helmet back on his head. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that but he also wasn’t sure he had the energy to care at the moment. He can feel Cara’s worried gaze on his back and it makes him sick. He doesn’t deserve her concern, or anyone’s for that matter.</p><p>He feels a hand on his back and he flinches away out of habit, moving a hand to the blaster at his side. Cara puts her hands up, like she’s approaching a wild beast. Maybe she is.</p><p>“It’s just me” she says</p><p>He knows that, he’s just on edge. He exhales through his nose</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry” </p><p>Her gaze softens </p><p>“It’s okay” </p><p>He’s tempted to roll his eyes, although he’s not sure if he would be rolling them at her, for worrying, or himself, for being annoyed with such a natural thing. </p><p>She stares at him for what feels like an eternity, but before she can say anything else, he starts walking towards Fett’s ship again. The enhanced hearing on his helmet picks up her sigh, but she follows him nonetheless. </p><p>They only have to walk for a few more minutes before Din sees the ship and releases a breath. He was tired, and ready to just go sit down. He walks the few more feet to the ships entrance and opens the door, walking inside. </p><p>He hears Fetts voice before he’s even gotten to the cockpit</p><p>“You’re back”</p><p>He nods his head</p><p>Fetts gaze shifts to look at Cara who’s standing behind him and then to Din again</p><p>“Where’s the kid?”</p><p>Dins heart stutters. He forgot that he’d have to explain it to Boba. </p><p>His breathing goes ragged, he really didn’t want to deal with this.</p><p>So he does the only thing that he can think of, he walks away, leaving Cara and Boba in silence.</p><p>He just needed to be anywhere but there.</p><p>***</p><p>Cara explained what happened on Gideon’s ship, sparing no details. Boba was grateful for that. But his gratitude was overcome by the heartbreak that he felt for the other Mandalorion, he knew first hand how hard it is for father and son to be separated, by choice or not. </p><p>He wanted to go help the boy but he didn’t know where he stormed off to, so the first step it to find him.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to him” he announces to Cara</p><p>She nods, he has a feeling that she wanted to talk to him, but she also seems to understand that it’s not exactly something that she can help with. </p><p>He starts walking, ready to go find the kid, but Cara’s voice stops him</p><p>“When you find him, I don’t think you should call him Mandalorion” </p><p>He remembers how she said that he removed the helmet, for his son. And even though that’s not a big deal for Boba, he understands that he was raised that way, so he probably feels even awful, even without the weight of losing his child pressing down. It’s a good idea to steer away from calling him what he probably doesn’t see himself as anymore. </p><p>“What should I call him?” </p><p>“Din, that’s his name.” </p><p>Din. It’s a nice name. </p><p>He nods, and starts walking again. </p><p>He wanders for a bit, having no idea where the boy might be. But then he hears the ragged breathing coming from one of the spare rooms of his ship. </p><p>He knocks on the door and automatically hears the breathing halt, probably trying to contain it. </p><p>“What” Boba hears from the other side of the door</p><p>“May I come in?” </p><p>“It’s your ship” </p><p>Boba chuckles, taking that as a yes, and turns the knob. </p><p>What meets him is a pitiful sight, Din is sitting an a chair in the corner of the small room, his helmet tilted down to the small object he’s rotating in his hands. A silver ball, the same one Boba saw him pick up from the wreckage of his ship. The one that was his child’s. </p><p>Boba is about to walk forward but Din beats him to it, abruptly standing from his chair and coming towards Boba</p><p>“What do you want” he demands</p><p>“I wanted to see if you were okay” Boba answers honestly </p><p>Din scoffs, shaking his head. He seems like he’s going to say something, but he he stays silent. </p><p>“What can I do to help?” Boba asks him after a moment of silence </p><p>Dins head turns to him, and suddenly he’s ripping the helmet off, throwing it across the room with a yell that sounds a lot like a sob. </p><p>Boba flinches back, hand going to his gun. But Din turns to him, tears lining his brown eyes. </p><p>“Help me?” A painful sound escapes his mouth, Boba thinks he’s trying to laugh, “this is your fault, if you hadn’t made me take off the jet pack then I would have gotten to Grogu on time, then maybe he would be here” </p><p>By the time he’s finished, he’s practically shouting. </p><p>Din gets closer to him, so close that Boba can see the lines of exhaustion on his face</p><p>“This is your fault” he shoves him “I blame you” he shoves Boba again, harder, so Boba has to fight to keep his balance “I BLAME YOU” </p><p>He turns around and punches the wall, hard enough that Boba hears a crack, and he’s not sure if the sound is from his hand or from the wall that now has a fracture in it. </p><p>Din leaves his hand there, against the wall, and leans his other arm on it as well. Probably to steady himself, because Boba would bet all the weapons on his ship that if Din let go, he would fall right to his knees. </p><p>Boba walks forward and tries to meet his eyes</p><p>“You’re right, if I hadn’t made you take off the jet pack then you might still have your boy. But you don’t know that, from what Cara told me, that Jedi was looking for Grogu either way” </p><p>He hears Dins breath hitch when he says the child’s name. </p><p>He gently takes Dins arms in his hands, prying them away from the cracked wall</p><p>“But I understand that right now you need something to blame. So you can blame me” </p><p>Din finally looks up to meet his eyes, a tear escaping one of them and slipping down his cheek. Boba brings one of his hands up to wipe it away.</p><p>“I’m here for you son” </p><p>And when Boba says that, it’s like a damn breaks, his knees buckle and he almost collapses, he would have if Boba hadn’t caught him. </p><p>He moves his hand from Dins cheek to cup the back of his neck, moving his head to lay on Boba’s shoulder, and wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders protectively. He runs his fingers through Dins brown curly hair, trying to tell him something that words can’t communicate. </p><p>“I’m here now” he repeats </p><p>He feels Dins head nod against his shoulder </p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>His voice sounds so small without the helmets vocalizer, it’s breaks Boba’s closed off heart.</p><p>So he makes himself a promise, to protect the broken boy in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din refuses to sleep because of his nightmares and it takes its toll on him, luckily Boba notices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys were asking for more, so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba sits down on his bed with a heavy thump, the events of the day taking its toll on him. His heart still hurt for the sleeping boy in the other room. How was he supposed to help him? Boba knew the pain that he was a feeling, at least a little bit, so he knows that there’s nothing anyone can do to soothe that internal ache. You just have to push forward, keep moving, until eventually you realize the ache isn’t so bad anymore. But that takes a long time, and Boba wants to help NOW, but he can’t, not really, the only thing he can do is provide comfort and someone to lean on, maker knows that Boba would have killed for someone like that, to be there with him. </p>
<p>His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on his door </p>
<p>“Fett?” It’s Cara</p>
<p>He goes over and opens the door </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>She lowers her hand that was probably up to knock again, and stands there awkwardly, shifting on her feet</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know how he’s doing?” She asks him quietly</p>
<p>“The boy just lost his child, he’s in a great deal of pain” </p>
<p>She lowers her head a little, sighing </p>
<p>“Ya of course, stupid question” </p>
<p>He squints at her</p>
<p>“Is there something else?” </p>
<p>“No, it’s just.....”</p>
<p>She trails off, her eyes fixated on the floor of his ship. He was growing impatient, it’s already been an emotionally draining day</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well I was wondering if maybe....you could stay with him tonight” </p>
<p>He hesitates, what? But she seems to sense his confusion because she adds quickly </p>
<p>“Its just that you’re the only one who’s really seen him without the helmet on and he seems to have a connection to you so.......”</p>
<p>I guess that makes sense, Boba is the only one who’s seen the boy without his helmet so he’s probably the only one suitable for the task of watching over him. And he probably needs that right now, no, scratch that, he definitely needs that right now. Boba knows first hand just how hard it is to be alone at times like this.</p>
<p>He nods </p>
<p>“Of course” </p>
<p>She dips her head in gratitude </p>
<p>“Thanks Fett” </p>
<p>He gives her a small smile</p>
<p>“It’s the least I can do”</p>
<p>He moves past her to get to the room where Din is sleeping.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When he enters the room he sees Din lying flat on his back, strewn out on the bed with blankets covering the upper half of his body. His armor and padding is stacked by the bed frame, leaving him in just his clothes, and his helmet is sitting on the table, sitting next to the untouched food that Boba set there for him to eat. He sighs, he’ll have to deal with that later.</p>
<p>He walks over to the table and quietly moves a chair so it’s closer to Dins bed, and the fact that he doesn’t wake up is a testament to how exhausted the boy must be. Boba sits down in the chair silently and takes a second to truly look at the other Mandalorion. He’s got brown wavy hair that compliments the scruff lining his chin and upper lip, and Boba remembers that his eyes were just as brown, if not darker. </p>
<p>He startles when Din starts to stir, tossing his head back and forth. The boy’s hands are twitching from where they lay on the blanket, and there’s soft cries escaping his lips. Boba pauses, unsure if he should wake him up just yet, but his hesitation ends the moment he sees a tear slip down the boys tan face. </p>
<p>He stands up, quietly walking the few steps over and putting a hand on his shoulder </p>
<p>“Din?” </p>
<p>The boy flinches away from him, but he remains asleep. Boba reaches his hand up and places it on younger mans head </p>
<p>“Wake up my boy, you’re just dreaming” he tells the unconscious man, stroking the brown hair with his thumb. </p>
<p>He jerks awake, breathing harshly. Boba puts his face in the boys line of sight and places his hands on Dins cheeks, attempting to ground him, to bring him back from the prison of his mind. </p>
<p>When Din finally seems to come back to himself he pushes Boba away, standing up and stumbling toward the wall. He reaches a hand out to try and stable himself </p>
<p>“I’m fine” he says</p>
<p>The roughness of his voice tells Boba that he’s not fine at all, but that’s painfully obvious already</p>
<p>“Mhm, clearly” he tries to joke</p>
<p>Din gives him a death glare, but the expression quickly falls, showing off the tired sunken eyes that Boba is more used to. He drops his voice into something quieter, hoping to be comforting </p>
<p>“What were you dreaming about?” </p>
<p>The boy looks down, shaking his head </p>
<p>“Nothing” </p>
<p>Boba stops himself from scoffing at the obvious bluff, he understands it’s not easy to talk about these things</p>
<p>“Okay” he says “but you should try and get some more sleep” </p>
<p>“NO” </p>
<p>Boba is shocked by the absolute terror in his eyes. Din takes a deep breath </p>
<p>“I mean no, it’s fine” </p>
<p>He knows better than to argue with Din right now, the boy is very emotional right now. </p>
<p>“Okay” Boba repeats </p>
<p>He looses a breath, visibly more calm</p>
<p>“You can go now” he hears Din whisper </p>
<p>Boba nods and goes to the door, not daring to look back at the boy who is undoubtedly crying now. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Din gets up from the table in his small guest room, where he’s been sitting all night, or at least since Boba left. He was still a little confused on why Fett was in here in the first place, but his best guess was that Cara put him up to it. He decided not to think about that, so instead he just sat there all night finding things to pass the time, he cleaned his armor, washed his padding, polished his helmet, and even sewed up a few tears he had in his cape. Just anything so he wouldn’t have to go back to sleep, even though he needs it considering he hasn’t actually slept in over 36 hours, but the moment he closes his eyes all he sees are the multiple horrors of his life, whether it’s his parents, his clan, a bounty gone wrong, or most recently.......Grogu. </p>
<p>Grogu being kidnapped, Grogu being hurt, and Grogu leaving him. It’s different almost every night, but they all have a similar theme, and that theme just currently happens to be the kid. He almost wishes he could go back to dreaming about his parents, or his clan, but he can’t, so for now he’s going to avoid sleeping at all costs. </p>
<p>That’s what he did after his clan died, after he though he killed Moff Gideon. Because just like now, he would close his eyes and be trapped inside his mind until he would find a way to claw himself back into reality. But eventually Grogu convinced him to sleep, he still doesn’t know how considering the kid couldn’t even talk, but Din suspects he used the weird force thing on him. Except now he doesn’t have the child to pull him back, to ground him. </p>
<p>Thinking of him makes Din sick, he needs to blow off some steam. So putting on his armor and helmet, he heads to the training room. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fennec was walking to the fresher when she bumps into to someone, stumbling backwards a bit, she looks up to see Mando. </p>
<p>“Sorry” he mumbles </p>
<p>Maker, he sounds awful, and she can’t even see his face but he doesn’t look too good either, he’s slouching slightly and his feet are dragging on the floor. </p>
<p>“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were drunk” she tells him</p>
<p>“Well do you?” He asks</p>
<p>“Do I what?” </p>
<p>“Know better” </p>
<p>She scoffs, well he’s in a mood. But even though she wants to be angry at him, she can’t, because if he’s not drunk than there’s gotta be something wrong. I mean, he just lost his child, but she doesn’t think that can make a person like this. Her worries are amplified when he starts swaying slightly. </p>
<p>She reaches her hands out, placing them on his arms to steady him</p>
<p>“Woah, you okay?” She asks</p>
<p>He puts his hand on the wall next them and nods</p>
<p>“Ya, I just got a little dizzy” </p>
<p>She eyes him curiously, is he sick? </p>
<p>He pushes himself off of the wall and pats her hand that’s still on his arm </p>
<p>“I’m fine, thanks” </p>
<p>She moves her hands back to her sides and just nods.</p>
<p>She watches him walk away, his feet still dragging on the floor, and hears someone walking up behind her. She shifts her glance to see Boba come stand next to her </p>
<p>“Where’s he going?” he asks her</p>
<p>She shrugs, she probably should’ve asked him that</p>
<p>“Is he alright?” </p>
<p>She stares at him, raising an eyebrow </p>
<p>“You growing soft Fett?” She teases him</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything. Honestly Fenenc can’t blame him for caring about the man, because somehow she does too. He just wormed his way into her heart without her even noticing, as he did with most people on this ship, Boba included. </p>
<p>“I’ll go check on him” Fett says</p>
<p>She nods </p>
<p>“Good idea” </p>
<p>This time he raises his eyebrow at her </p>
<p>“Are YOU growing soft Fenenc?”  </p>
<p>“No, but if we’re going to be stuck on this ship for a while with him then we should at least make sure he stays alive” she lies </p>
<p>He smirks and it takes every ounce of willpower not to punch him in the face, so instead she just pushes him forward </p>
<p>“Go on then” </p>
<p>He laughs a little and starts walking away, but she stops him with a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head, eyeing her curiously </p>
<p>“Just......” she trails off, not sure how to convey what she’s thinking </p>
<p>He nods</p>
<p>“I know, I’ll make sure he’s okay” </p>
<p>She smiles while he walks away. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Boba walks through the hallways of his ship, looking for Din. He can’t help but worry for the boy, especially since last night, he wonders what Din did for the rest of the night, because Boba knows damn well that he didn’t go back to sleep. </p>
<p>He hears something coming from the training room, that’s probably where the kid is. He walks in the room and sees Din attacking a punching bag, his armor and helmet on the floor. He must have taken it off when he got in the room. </p>
<p>Boba walks over, studying him for a moment, his form is good, his punches even, and his kicks powerful, but he’s got sweat lining his forehead, way too much for only working out less than 15 minutes, and his eyes are glazed with dark circles under them. He looks awful.   </p>
<p>“Din?” He says, trying to grab his attention </p>
<p>Din spares him a quick glance, but immediately goes back to pounding the punching bag. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna talk about what happened last night” he asks the boy </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about” Din responds, not pausing in his work out </p>
<p>Boba keeps pushing though, he knows the kid needs to talk about this </p>
<p>“Were you dreaming of your son” </p>
<p>The moment he mentions Grogu, Din punched harder </p>
<p>“Yes” he breathes </p>
<p>That’s good, he’s answering. </p>
<p>“Was it about what happened with the Jedi?” </p>
<p>Din kicks the bag so hard that he has to grab it before it swings back to hit him </p>
<p>“Yes” he says again </p>
<p>Boba decides that’s good enough for now and stops asking questions, but to his surprise Din keeps talking </p>
<p>“He’s safe” </p>
<p>Punch</p>
<p>“I have to remember that” </p>
<p>Kick </p>
<p>“I did the right thing” </p>
<p>Another punch </p>
<p>“But.....” </p>
<p>He trails off but kicks again</p>
<p>“But what?” Boba inquires </p>
<p>Din doesn’t answer, he keeps punching and kicking, although more sluggishly </p>
<p>“But what” he asks again</p>
<p>Still the boy doesn’t respond </p>
<p>“Son, but what” </p>
<p>“BUT HE NEEDED ME” he screams, punching the bag so hard that it comes off the hook. </p>
<p>Din stands there and finally turns to look at Boba </p>
<p>“..........and I needed him” </p>
<p>The boy sways and Boba rushes, forward grabbing his arms </p>
<p>“Din” he says </p>
<p>He meets Boba’s eyes and the older man can see just how tired he is. </p>
<p>“Son, when was the last time you slept, besides the half hour you got last night” </p>
<p>“I......I don’t.... know” he slurs </p>
<p>Boba frowns, bringing his hand up to the boys forehead, he gasps</p>
<p>“Kid, you’re burning up” </p>
<p>“I’m fine” Din says</p>
<p>But before Boba can even open his mouth to retort, the boy collapses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn’t help it, I love writing angst, but don’t worry, the next chapter will have much more comfort!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boba takes care of a sick and delirious Din</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s some comfort to go with the hurt I just gave you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba catches him before he hits the floor. Kriffing hell, the poor boy really is exhausted. He wraps his arm under Dins neck and his other arm around his legs, hoisting him up. He grunts from the effort, the kid was heavier than Boba originally thought, but it makes sense considering how muscular he is. Boba’s surprised that he keeps himself so fit considering he doesn’t seem to take care of himself in any other aspect.</p>
<p>He decides that now isn’t a good time to worry about that, there are more immediate concerns pressing right now. He looks down at the unconscious boy in his arms, the best place to take him is to Bobas room because he has all the medical supplies there.</p>
<p>He walks to his room quickly, luckily not running into anybody on the way, and deposits Din on the his cot. He grabs the medical kit that’s hanging on his wall and gets out the thermometer. Fennec called him over prepared for stealing that from the Tusken raiders, now he’s really glad that he did. He places the tool in the kids ear and waits for the beep, when it happens he takes it out and looks at the temperature, it’s high, not deadly, but enough for concern. </p>
<p>He sighs, standing up and calling out </p>
<p>“Fennec!” </p>
<p>She comes in a second later</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I need you to go grab me a bucket of water and some rags” he tells her</p>
<p>She nods, leaving the room. That’s something he likes about her, she doesn’t ask any questions, she just acts. Fennec comes back a moment later, carrying the things he asked for. She sets them by him and leaves the room again. </p>
<p>He kneels back down next to the boy and grabs a rag, getting it wet. He dabs at Dins forehead with the cool water, trying to bring his temperature down. But then the kid starts to stir, so Boba pulls the rag away from his head. </p>
<p>Suddenly Din jerks awake, gasping heavily. </p>
<p>“Where is he?” He asks frantically, tears threatening to fall from his eyes</p>
<p>“Where is who?” Boba asks calmly </p>
<p>“Grogu. Where is Grogu?” </p>
<p>Bobas chest constricts painfully for the younger man </p>
<p>“Where is the child!” Din practically shouts </p>
<p>Boba swallows </p>
<p>“He’s......not here anymore, remember? He’s with the Jedi now” </p>
<p>He looks thoughtful for a moment, his eyes fever bright</p>
<p>“I have to get him back” Din says, attempting to stand up </p>
<p>Boba puts his hands on both of the boys shoulders</p>
<p>“You can’t” He tells him firmly </p>
<p>Din grabs Boba’s arms, clinging tightly </p>
<p>“No, you don’t u-understand, I’m all he has, okay? I can’t l-leave him, I can’t leave him, you have to let me go” He says, pushing at Bobas arms weakly </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, he’s safe, he’s with his own kind, and they’ll be able to protect him” </p>
<p>“But I can protect him, please, please, let me get to my son” </p>
<p>Bobas heart cracks a little, Din had never referred to the child as his own until now. </p>
<p>He places his hands on either side of Dins face, which is still alarmingly warm</p>
<p>“I know you can, but this is better for him, that’s why you did it, remember? And you need to rest” Boba says, swiping the boys sweaty hair out of his eyes </p>
<p>Din tries pushing at Bobas hands again</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine, I have to get to Grogu, he needs me, please” he begs, his lip quivers and some tears fall from his eyes “He’s all I have left, p-please”</p>
<p>He wipes a tear off of Dins cheek, but the kid keeps pushing, hitting Boba’s arms with the little strength that he has</p>
<p>“I left him it’s my f-fault”</p>
<p>Boba looks at him sadly</p>
<p>“Din, it is not your fault”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, like he doesn’t even believe anything that Boba is saying</p>
<p>“No, it is my fault, he’s going to think that I-I abandoned him, and I didn’t, I would never leave him, please, you have to b-believe me” the boy begs </p>
<p>“I know, and he knows that too, he went by his own free will, and you let him, this is in no way your fault”</p>
<p>Din stares at him, another tear slipping down his face</p>
<p>“Please, just let me see him again, I need to see him one more time, t-to talk to him, or give him something to remember me..... ”</p>
<p>He cuts himself off with a strangled gasp</p>
<p>“What is it?” Boba asks him, gripping his shoulders tighter in worry </p>
<p>“Th-the ball, I forgot to give him the ball” Din says, removing his hands from Boba’s arms to pull at his hair. </p>
<p>He grabs the younger mans hands, gently prying them away from his head</p>
<p>“What do you mean son?” </p>
<p>Din takes his hands out of Bobas grasp to grab a small object in the pocket of his pants. He pulls out the shiny ball, Grogu’s ball. </p>
<p>“Please, help me get it to him, he loved it”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my boy” he tells Din “that can’t happen”  </p>
<p>“Then make it happen!” </p>
<p>Boba suspects that Din barely knows what he’s saying right now, his sick, sleep deprived mind is just craving something resembling comfort, and right now he believes the only thing that will give him that, is his son. </p>
<p>“Please!” He begs, tears falling freely now</p>
<p>Bobas eyes fill with his own tears of empathy, and he wants so badly to give the boy what he wants, but he can’t. </p>
<p>“Give him back to me...........I need him” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry my boy” </p>
<p>Dins tear filled eyes start to droop, and Boba barely has enough sense to lay him back on the cot before he passes out again. </p>
<p>After he tucks the younger man in, he lays the wet rag on his forehead and sits down with a sigh, letting a tear slip down his face for the boy who reminds him so much of himself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Boba doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until he his eyes are flying open again, becoming aware of the empty cot sitting next to him. Dank Farrik, the boy probably tried to get up and is collapsed in the hallway now.</p>
<p>He gets up, stretching his sore, old muscles as he does. Boba starts walking over to the door, but freezes when he sees Din huddled in the corner of the room, legs scrunched up to his chest so he looks smaller. His eyes are more clear, but they’re still a little glassy, although that could be from the tears and not just the fever. He steps forward and sees Dins tired eyes move up to him</p>
<p>“I couldn’t save him” the boy mutters, voice incredibly small “Grogu. I couldn’t save him”</p>
<p>Boba nods slowly, he’s guessing that Din had a nightmare </p>
<p>“I know it wasn’t real, but what if it was, Fett?” He asks, confirming Bobas suspicions about the nightmare. </p>
<p>“Well like you said, it wasn’t real” he tells the boy calmly</p>
<p>“But it almost was” </p>
<p>Boba purses his lips, going to sit next the younger man  </p>
<p>“Yes, but it wasn’t, he’s safe” </p>
<p>Din nods and brings his hands up to rub at his eyes, chuckling softly </p>
<p>“Ya, I know, you’re right” </p>
<p>Boba stares at him for a moment, his sad, tired eyes were still haunted by the nightmare that he was so afraid of. He places a hand on the boys shoulder</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be sad, or scared, or what ever it is you’re feeling” </p>
<p>Din laughs again </p>
<p>“Both?” </p>
<p>Boba laughs with him, clapping his shoulder </p>
<p>“I understand that” </p>
<p>The boy goes quiet again and gets a serious expression on his face </p>
<p>“You know you’ve said that you understand this a few times, and I’m not gonna push you, but....I’m sorry if you’ve ever felt this pain. I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone” </p>
<p>Wow, he was observant. And caring, even while he’s in such an extreme amount of pain. That’s an admirable trait. He smiles at him</p>
<p>“Thank you son” </p>
<p>Din smiles back at him, but then a yawn escapes his lips. Boba remembers that the boy is probably still exhausted, he places his hand on Dins forehead again. It’s still warm, but better that earlier. </p>
<p>“You should go back to sleep, you need it” </p>
<p>He looks panicked for a moment, but Boba quickly assures him</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’ll wake you up if have a nightmare” </p>
<p>Din looks like he’s contemplating it, then just nods, smiling gratefully. He slowly stands up and goes back over to the cot. </p>
<p>He’s asleep again before his head hits the pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So......sorry for giving you more angst, but there’s comfort in here too! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, how much more should I do? Are you guys sick of this yet?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as things were looking up Dins fever spikes and he thinks he’s somewhere else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for all the nightmareish stuff, I’m just a sucker for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din fell asleep very quickly, but Boba stays by his side, intending to keep his promise about waking the boy if he has a nightmare. He knows how awful it can be, how terrifying it is to be afraid of your own mind, constantly on edge about things that are only your imagination. But then there’s other nightmares, ones that just replay the worst moments of your life making you scared to close your eyes and see the images of the people you loved. The people that you loved, and you lost. Honestly Boba thinks those are worst kind of nightmares you can have, because they just torture you with memories, forcing you to relive them on a constant loop. And he knows that Din is somewhere in the middle; trapped in between the horrors that he’s lived and his own cruel imagination. </p>
<p>He senses more than sees the boy start to wake up. He looks at Din and sees the younger mans brown eyes look up to him, and that’s when Boba can see how feverish they still are. He reaches down to feel the boys forehead, trying to check his temperature, but he pulls back when Din flinches away. Hard. He puts his hands up in front of his face, and jerks away with so much force that his head knocks against the wall, but he’s so distraught that he doesn’t even seem to notice. Bobas eyebrows furrow in both confusion and sympathy, what was the boy seeing? What was making this usually stoic warrior cower away from a touch? Even though he had seen a lot about this man in the past 2 days, this is the most scared he had seen him yet. And that’s a little unsettling. </p>
<p>Boba pushes all the feelings out of his head (not his heart-never his heart) and tries to give all his attention to Din. He crouches down slowly and raises his hands the tiniest bit, trying to show that he’s not a threat to the boy. Which is still a very foreign concept, he’s used to wanting to seem intimidating. But for this situation, he does it anyway. </p>
<p>“Din” he says firmly but softly “I need you to look at me” </p>
<p>Din shakes his head, still covering his face with his arms. Boba lightly grabs his left arm, leaving the right one so the boy can keep some of his pseudo protection. He feel the muscles tense underneath his palm</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt you” he tells the other Mandalorion, his tone just as gentle as before. </p>
<p>Din doesn’t seem to believe him, he just shakes his head again, even more frantically than earlier </p>
<p>“Hey, look at me son, I will not hurt you.” He says, making sure to emphasize each word.</p>
<p>Din finally lowers his other arm and that’s when Boba sees the tear tracks on his flushed, clammy skin. Dank Farrik, his fever definitely got worse. </p>
<p>“Sorry” the boy says quietly </p>
<p>Boba looks at him sadly </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you” </p>
<p>Din almost looks confused, but then it shifts into fear again, and he repeats </p>
<p>“Sorry” </p>
<p>“What are you sorry for?” </p>
<p>This time he definitely looks confused </p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to show my vulnerability, or my enemies will take advantage and use it to make me weak, and I’m not weak.” </p>
<p>Boba remembers hearing that exact statement from several Mandalorions over the years. He sighs</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not angry with you” </p>
<p>Din nods, seemingly okay with that answer, but it only lasts for a moment before he realizes that Boba is still holding his arm, he quickly pulls it away. He tries to sit up, leaning his hand against the wall for leverage, but Boba pushes him back down with two hands to his shoulders</p>
<p>“You need to rest” </p>
<p>The boys head lolls, briefly tipping back before he snaps it up again. Boba sees his gaze shift to  the silver ball sitting on the little desk by the cot, then his eyes get even more sad, his expression blooming from fear to full on terror</p>
<p>“He’s hurt” Din says urgently</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Boba to figure out that Din is still in his weird fever dream, and also the “he” that he’s referring to is Grogu. </p>
<p>“No, he's okay” He tries to reassure the boy</p>
<p>He shakes his head for the third time, trying and failing to sit up again </p>
<p>“Please don’t hurt him” </p>
<p>Boba reaches out for him to try and stop his squirming. It’s only going to make him more tired. Din grabs his arm</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt him, he’s just a child. Do whatever you want to me, just don’t put a mark on him” </p>
<p>Boba places his hand over Dins warm one </p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt either of you” he assures the  boy </p>
<p>He tries to reach out to feel his forehead again, but just like before the younger man flinches away from his hand harshly. Boba sighs, but he really wants to help the boy so he keeps extending his hand. Slowly he places his hand on the boys forehead, it’s still extremely warm, bordering on dangerous. Din still tries to struggle away from him</p>
<p>“Take it easy son” </p>
<p>He continues his protesting </p>
<p>“No, I need to save Grogu” he says weakly </p>
<p>“Shhhhh, you need to rest” </p>
<p>Din keeps struggling, but Boba lightly presses on his head, forcing him to lay down</p>
<p>“Just rest”</p>
<p>His arms shake with the energy that it takes to keep himself up and eventually he gives in to what Boba is telling him and lets himself collapse back onto the cot.</p>
<p>Boba pushes his hair back </p>
<p>“I’m right here, you can sleep” </p>
<p>A tear slides down the boys face before his eyes droop closed again. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Din wakes up feeling like his mouth is full of cotton and his head is being pounded from the inside out. He tries to get up but fails miserably, falling back down with a pained sigh. Maybe he should start smaller, he rotates his head the tiniest bit, ignoring the throbbing that gets worse in his head. He sees Fett sitting in a chair next to him in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position with his neck leaning against the back of the chair, eyes closed. But Din can tell from his breathing patterns that he’s not asleep so he’s probably just resting. Din clears his throat and Fetts head immediately comes up, his eyes snapping open. Din attempts to smile, but if Bobas sympathetic look is anything to go by then he didn’t do a very good job. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Fett asks quietly </p>
<p>That’s something he’s very grateful for since his headache hasn’t gotten better </p>
<p>He’s about to answer with his usual: I’m fine. But Boba points a finger at him </p>
<p>“And don’t lie to me” </p>
<p>Din tries to laugh but it comes out as more of a strangled cough. Fett places a hand on his arm </p>
<p>“Seriously, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>He sighs, I guess nows as good a time as any, so he might as well be honest</p>
<p>“I.....don’t really know” he answers truthfully </p>
<p>Boba nods</p>
<p>“That’s understandable, considering all you just went through” </p>
<p>Din hums in agreement. </p>
<p>He tries to get up again and to his surprise, he succeeds, sitting up fully so he can actually see Fett</p>
<p>“Can I be honest with you?” He asks the older man </p>
<p>“Of course” </p>
<p>He nods, gathering the courage to say what he was really feeling. That’s not something he’s ever really done.</p>
<p>“Truthfully, I don’t know how to handle this” he says “Grogu was part of my life for over a year and I really cared about him. Now I don’t have much left, my home is gone along with the child I considered my own, and for once in my life I don’t know what to do next, to move forward.”</p>
<p>He sniffles, unwanted tears escaping from his eyes.</p>
<p>Fett nods again, then tells him </p>
<p>“Well the only thing I can tell you is that you just have to move forward. There’s no correct path for you to chose, you just have to do what you feel is right” </p>
<p>Din thinks about this for a moment, and eventually says </p>
<p>“I just don’t know what’s right anymore, everything I’ve done in this past year is for the child, I broke my creed, lost my home, and got this kriffing saber for a planet I want nothing to do with. But all of that is worth it, because it meant that I got another moment with Grogu” </p>
<p>Boba places a hand on his arm again</p>
<p>“You followed your heart, that’s a good thing” </p>
<p>Din sniffles again and wipes a hand under his nose, laughing softly  </p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel like a good thing” </p>
<p>Fett moves his hand back to his lap</p>
<p>“Of course is doesn’t, but it will, in time you’ll see that you did the right thing by letting him into your heart” </p>
<p>Din shakes his head a little </p>
<p>“I was being selfish, I though that I was enough for him, but I knew that he needed training, and I couldn’t do that for him, so I’m glad
that he found what he needed....even if it wasn’t with me.” </p>
<p>Bobas gaze softens</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to care Din, that’s what makes us human” </p>
<p>Din sighs again</p>
<p>“Forming an attachment to him just made it hard on both of us, because I knew from the beginning I would have to give him up at some point. I knew that we would eventually have to say goodbye. And yet it still......hurts” </p>
<p>It’s true, this is the most pain he’s felt since he lost his parents. That’s why he’s never let himself get close to people, because eventually they’ll be gone. </p>
<p>Boba gets up and comes to sit next to him on the cot </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault son. Love is a cruel thing, but it’s also a great thing, and it’s what separates us from monsters like Gideon” Fett tells him </p>
<p>He’s right, Din knows that he’s right, so why does it still hurt? </p>
<p>“Because you lost someone” Boba says </p>
<p>Oh, he didn’t realize he said that out loud </p>
<p>“And losing someone always hurts. But don’t make the same mistake I did, don’t punish yourself for something that was out your control” </p>
<p>Hearing Boba say the words that he wants desperately to believe urges Din to do something he hasn’t done since he was a child, he surges forward and hugs Fett. </p>
<p>“Thank you, for everything”</p>
<p>He feels a hand rub soothing circles on his back and another hand come up to cup the back of his neck, squeezing comfortingly </p>
<p>“Anytime, son. Anytime”</p>
<p>Din pulls back</p>
<p>“Seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me” </p>
<p>Boba smiles softly </p>
<p>“I do know” </p>
<p>Din hugs him again, burying his face in the older mans neck. He doesn’t even care that he looks like a child right now, because he needs this, and a part of him thinks that Boba needs it too. So for the first time in years, he lets himself be comforted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I do one more? Or is it good to just leave like this?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I do another chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>